


Kiss The Captain

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental kiss turns into something more, Asahi is silly, Daichi is pissed like always, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: And regret it literally seconds later.





	

The kiss is quick, out-of-no-where, and catch both of them off guard - the attacker more so the victim, with wide eyes he quickly jolted back and onto the ground. Yet the damage was already done, and he couldn't do anything about it, his eyes refused to look up, his bottom lip trembling with fear and something else entirely. And suddenly, Asahi Azumane, 6'5, 180 pound 'monster', not to mention Karasuno's beloved ace rumored to be selling drugs on the street and having afflictions with the yakuza, was darting out of there with his tail between his legs, leaving behind the frozen and very much confused captain of the team.

***

 **"Are you an idiot?"** Tanaka asks him one day after cornering the man alongside Ennoshita in his classroom during lunch break. Asahi responded with something similar to a drowned-cat.

"Pot calling the kettle black" Ennosita pointed out nonchalantly from beside him.

"Hey!"

"How bad is it?" Asahi asked them, raising his head to meet their faces. The two of them exchange glances.

"He seems normal. And that's saying a lot after you kissed him right in front of the team." The accusation makes him emit a large groan as he hides his face in his hands. Ennosita sends Tanaka a look of disapproval. He thought he told him not to mention it, "Though he probably might be pissed if he sees your face again. Not for the smooch of course, but because you haven't been showing your face for practice in three days and we're going for Nationals, you know?" 

"I didn't mean to do it, I just wanted him to stop yelling at me!" Asahi defended though even to himself it sounded foolish.

"So you kissed him?" Tanaka asked, confused, "I mean, yeah that's one way."

"He yells at you every other day, how was this any different?" Ennoshita asked, now that the cat was out of the bag. Asahi's bowed his head, _... unless you wanted to kiss him all along...?_  
-  
He's surprised that Daichi hadn't personally come to see him, although he is also very thankful. Sugawara comforts him and tells him that he could come back when he's ready, jokes that he hopes it'll be soon. "Daichi isn't mad," Suga says and Asahi doesn't know whether he should believe him. 

After three days of missing practice, which he also misses terrible, he finds himself peeking into morning practice. Kageyama and Hinata are there practicing their quicks, Yachi is at the side counting down how many times it had worked so far. He guesses that the others are either in the change room, or just coming in. 

"You damn beardy."

At the voice behind him, Asahi freezes in his place. He pales. His body twitches and he gets ready to run. 

"Why haven't you been at practice?"

He slowly finds his footing, moves his body tensely towards him. He knows he deserves an answer, but he honestly couldn't think of one, I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a few days to myself to smell the roses before I die. Instead he says, "I don't know."

"... Geez." Daichi runs his hand through his hair, and Asahi's eyes are fixated on them, "It's fine, just make sure you're here tomorrow."

It's fine? Asahi repeats, blinking. Asahi realizes he's staring when Daichi is suddenly looking at him with a confused, lowered tilt of his head. And suddenly all Asahi wants to do is cup his face and kiss him again. And that thought alone scares him to the point it takes control of his legs and suddenly he's running away yelling a barrage of apologies, leaving his confused, yet now angry captain once again. 

"Oi!"

***

 **"Are you a masochist?"** Sugawara asked Asahi, having seen the entire ordeal. Not that they were really discreet about it as it was loud enough to throw Kageyama and Hinata off their game. 

The urge to jump off a bridge does not escape Asahi's mind. 

"... Maybe you should tell him how you feel?" With the sudden suggestion, Asahi sends Sugawara a wide glance. Sugawara, in turn, grins while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He'll bury me alive!"

"Yes, but maybe it would clear up some things, for the both of you?" Asahi still looks unsure, actually he's dead set against it in his mind, which Sugawara picks up and sighs, "Honestly, the two of you are just exhausting. If you want things to go back to the way they were, you have to confront him sometime." He says with one last attempt before leaving the puppy with his thoughts.

***

Asahi and Daichi are together again, this time face-to-face. Daichi is crossing his arms, and tapping his foot seemingly impatient. It makes Asahi feel a whole lot worst.

"I'm sorry" he tells him because he really is. His hand is clenching his elbow, his knees are suddenly on the floor, and now he doesn't know what to do. Faintly remembering what Sugawara said, he contemplates it for a second, but it quickly vanishes from his mind at Daichi's sigh.

"I told you it was alright. Come now, coach Ukai has been wondering where you've been and there's only a short amount of time we can use the excuse, 'he's sick' before he starts getting fuzzy. It's good that the manager already knows our predicament, since he sees you in the halls sometime and doesn't squeal. He's been recommending me to talk to you actually, but I didn't know whether it was a good idea or the right time."

Asahi nods as he walks behind him, then beside him when he earns a warning glance. The entrance to the gym seems so far away now, and remembering what Sugawara says, he somewhat hesitates, "... Daichi, I really am sorry for what I did. To be honest, I actually just wanted to quiet you down. You're pretty scary when you're yelling and especially at that point...." _My body just moved on its own..._ The words caught in his throat as Daichi suddenly stopped moving, and when he turned Asahi was faced with a undecipherable expression before Daichi raised his fist toward him. 

And he accepts the 10 laps, 50 spike punishment given to him along Nishinoya who had also gotten in trouble that day. Even though he didn't know what he did wrong this time. 

***

**"Are you in love?"**

Asahi is staring at Nishinoya incredulously who had fetched him a water bottle, sitting over the bench panting and trying to catch his breath. Love? The word flips over his tongue, "I don't know..."

There's a sort of sparkle in Nishinoya's eye, spells trouble, "But you like him, right?" 

"All I know is that I want to kiss him again." Admits the now red-faced ace, covering his cheeks with his hands, "... And I like him." He finishes, with an afterthought. Because yes, he did like Daichi. It had taken him a little more time to realize it.

"Then I will support you!" The outcry causes him to look up at Nishinoya, blinking. His eyes suddenly sparkle with admiration, "To be honest, Sugawara sort of told me that Daichi is the harshest with the ones he likes."

"Yeah?" Asahi asked, confused, wondering why he brought it up. I mean he already knew that, they were best buds afterall for years and knew eachother inside ou-

"And who do you think he's harshest with, dummy?"

Asahi blinks at him, for a while, before he thinks about it. Really thinks about it. All that time Daichi would yell in his face, telling him to toughen up unless he wanted to get stomped on, send him a variation of glares, smiling at him, brooding at him, only to him, the feel of his lips....

His eyes widened practically resembling saucers.

Nishinoya grins widely, "Alright you big bear, listen up."

***

"Is there a reason you're not going in and practicing, Asahi?" The thin edge in his voice causes Asahi to gulp, he takes a breath. He could do this. He practiced all night, all morning, in the mirror, on the way to school. In the back seat of his brothers car, who was staring at him through the mirror wondering what the hell he was doing. He had fought so hard to get to his point, and he couldn't back down now.

So he turns after taking another gulp and looks at his annoyed looking captain, wondering what he was the hold up and why he was acting so weird. The anger in his face diminishes slowly by slowly.

And that's when Asahi says it, dropping his head, while shutting his eyes tightly, "I like you!" He yells, loudly, he could hear the gym behind him go quiet, the only sound being a missed volleyball which hit the floor, dribbling a little before stopping entirely. Probably going to be his face if Nishinoya was wrong about this.

... And then he looks over at Daichi who's blushing, his face bright red. It's an interesting color on him, and he wants to see more of it. 

"...." He cups his own cheek, lowering his eyes, and looking at Asahi with an almost sheepish expression which makes Asahi's heartbeat go faster, "Took you long enough, damn beardie."

Suddenly he is overjoyed. His adrenaline is pumping, his fists are clenched in a tight fist. And all he wants to do is take Daichi in a tight embrace and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"I like you too, though you piss me off more."

It's kind of hard to take the warning seriously when Daichi's face is still red and his is probably too. He knows there's an audience behind him, he could literally see Nishinoya sending him a thumbs up from behind them.

"I mean.. we've been friends forever, but I think this could work. Yes, I'm sure it can. Because ever since that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

And then he can't help it, he practically grabs Daichi around his waist and twists him around in a frenzy. Daichi has no time to look shock or surprised as he's suddenly held tightly in the others arms. With a breathy laugh, he hugs him back too, mumbling something about damn beardies.

"Daichi..." Asahi asks suddenly, as a question popped up in his head, **"Are you a tsundere?"**

The punch that comes next confirms his suspicions yet the kiss that comes after is totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Two idiots in love


End file.
